


July: Steve Rogers aka Captain America

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Nude Modeling, Boys In Love, Calender Boys, Car Sex, Cars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modeling, Photoshoots, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, developing kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Tony might develop a special kind of love for red cars, after Steve accidentally agreed to a certain kind of photoshoot...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	July: Steve Rogers aka Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 12: Cars
> 
> I don't know if this is any good.  
> I had a pretty shitty day today after a doctor's appointment. Dunno if I have the mental power to go to work tomorrow. But I still hope this story didn't suffer under my current mood.
> 
> Not beta'ed English is not my mother language, pls excuse typos and spelling mistakes!

Tony liked cars.

He liked fast cars, foreign cars, new cars and old cars, expensive cars because he had the money, extremely rare cars, and even cars that were in no state to drive because it gave him the opportunity to take them apart and rebuild them to make them even better than they were before.

So, yeah, it wasn't that far-fetched to say that he might have a slight weakness for a purring motor or the sleek lines of the car body. Some cars just had a certain amount of sex appeal.

But right now, Tony seemed to develop a real kink for cars. Or hoods to the precise.

Steve, his team captain and lover for almost two years now, had agreed to participate in the producing of a calender. The money made with it would be donated to local charities. Unaware of what exactly he'd agreed to, Steve was positively shocked to find out that they were planning to make him model not as Captain America saving kittens, but as Captain America naked from the waist up laying on top of the hood of a model of the latest car series, a certain BMW coupé in bright red. But it was too late, the contract was already signed and Steve was booked to be the model for the month of July.

Right now, Steve was bright red too, his cheeks were almost as red as the car he was posing on top of. He was wearing low riding denim jeans that _really_ showed off his ass and no shoes. Soft looking blonde strands of hair were carefully styled to look mussed up. His pecs and abs and basically all of his other bulging muscles were softly glistening, since the make up artists insisted on either scented oil or glitter powder. Steve had gone for the oil, saying it was better for his skin than the glitter. And Tony was definitely not complaining.

He'd decided to come along for moral support, but it seemed that his lover didn't need it. Tony of course, knew about the USO tours back in the day and Steve's movies form the 40's, but _damn_ , Steve was a natural. He moved on top of the car, sitting up, laying down, with closed and with opened eyes. For one picture they even gave him a cowboy hat. Tony thought it was a bit too much, maybe even a bit cheesy but it did look good on his lover, he had to admit it to himself.

He held himself in the background while at the shooting. The studio was small and private and the photographer – Peter Parker, an up and coming camera magician if anybody was to ask Tony about his opinion on the young man's work – was known for very classy and clean cut photos.

So yeah, all in all, the photographer was good at his job, the car was a dream made from metal and electronics, and Tony had a raging hard-on from the moment Steve stepped out of the changing room for the first time until the moment they arrived home after the photo shoot.

The day ended with the two lovebirds having very enthusiastic sex in the back of their own car once they arrived back at the Tower.

If Tony bought every single issue of the calender that was published, then that was nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying and reading!!


End file.
